


Tree Trouble

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Tree Trouble

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked, looking around to see who was calling his name. No one was in sight. He scowled, assuming it was a kid who was playing a prank on him. Those darn brats hadn't left him alone much since he'd returned to Konoha as a military strategist and unofficial advisor to the Hokage. He kept jogging, wiping his forehead on the front of his black tank top as he went.

"Sasuke, wait!"

The voice sounded familiar, but strained. He stopped and turned around. No one was there.

"Up here, teme!"

There was only one person who could get away with calling him that. Naruto Uzumaki. Sure enough, when he looked up, there he was hanging upside down from a branch with his foot caught between two boughs that made a sharp v. 

"Oh, there you are, playing hooky again and avoiding your work. Enjoying yourself, are you?" Sasuke teased, knowing full well that the current Hokage was very much in distress.

"No! Stop being a jerk and help me down, teme!" Naruto protested, flailing about like a wild animal caught in a trap.

"Now, now. Those manners won't get you anywhere, young man."

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

"Did I hear a 'please'?" This was too much fun.

Naruto scowled, dangling from the branch with his arms crossed in what was likely meant to be a menacing manner, but from where Sasuke stood it was more comical than threatening. The laughter that followed only infuriated the blond further.

"Sasuke for the love of all that is sane and holy will you PLEASE get me out of this stupid tree!"

With a flash of hand seals and a flick of his wrist, the branches trapping Naruto's foot broke apart with a crackle of electricity and sent him tumbling toward the ground. Naruto yelped, bracing himself for the impact, but Sasuke had positioned himself just so in order to catch him. Despite Sasuke's strength, however, the sudden addition of Naruto's weight threw him off balance, leaving both to topple into a heap of disgruntled shinobi.

"Thanks... I think," Naruto added, wincing slightly as he sat up. He tried to stand, but his legs were too shaky and he plopped down next to Sasuke once more.

"Ow... You're welcome, dobe. And you're heavy."

"I'm not fat!"

"No, you're not, but you're not skinny either. You're a fully grown man, and so am I. Don't expect me to be able to catch you so easily."

"I didn't! You're the one who decided to catch me!"

"Yes, that is true. And now I'm starting to regret it," Sasuke admitted, rubbing his shoulder rather gingerly.

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Smartass."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Usaratonkachi."

"S-stupid Uchiha," Naruto muttered, having run clean out of insults.

"Baka."

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Fox boy. Idiot. Klutz. Dimwit. Birdbrain. Dunce. Fool. Lazy pig. Uncoordinated lump of off-brand flavored gelatin."

"Wait what?"

"Would you like me to continue? I've got several more where that came from," Sasuke purred, a glimmer of mischief in his dark eyes.

"Well, uh, what if I said you were kinda hot? Like, ya know, all muscle-y and mysterious and badass and stuff."

Now that had Sasuke speechless. Sure, he was used to girls, and now women, too, fawning over him like he was some sort of celebrity, which he supposed he was in a way, but for someone like Naruto, a close and trusted friend to do the same? What on earth was he supposed to say to that?

"I'd probably... I don't know," he admitted. He stared at his shoes, stealing a glance at Naruto after a while. Naruto noticed. He smiled. Sasuke looked away.

"Well, you are, if that makes a difference," Naruto mumbled, shifting slightly.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Kinda jealous, actually. Like, you've got that tough guy look and huge muscles and that crazy hair that's always kinda poofy in the back but still looks really cool. I'm just a blond dork."

"Dorkiness isn't bad, though. Some might say it's endearing. And your smile is... Is just..."

"Goofy? Annoying? Childish? Stupid?"

"Friendly. Warm and friendly. It makes you look like the kind of person that's friends with everyone."

Naruto grinned, a big, toothy smile. His blue eyes glittered in the bright sun, wrinkled at the edges by laughter lines. The abundant and very genuine feeling of happiness seemed to be contagious, because Sasuke found himself smiling too. Not a forced half-smile or a malignant grin, but a warm, genuine smile. Maybe all this tree trouble was worth the pain.


End file.
